


say she love my lolly

by kookskoolaid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Dancer, Exotic Dancer, F/M, Love Island, MC - Freeform, Smut, Stripper, Stripper AU, love island 2, love island game, love island game season 2, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookskoolaid/pseuds/kookskoolaid
Summary: honestly i decided to start writing some smuts about bobby and other characters requested through a clowns gc im in, so i decided to publish them on here in case anyone else needs something to read





	say she love my lolly

Today marked the two month anniversary of your break up date. You wake up, dread filling your stomach, and roll over to check your phone only to see 5 texts and 3 missed calls from your best friend Rahim.

“Hey, I have an idea that can make you feel better xx”

“Sorry Rahim, I just woke up. Whatever that idea is, I’m sure won’t cheer me up. x”

“Just let me take you out tonight, make sure to dress cute, and we can go see my friend. He’s a performer x”

“What kind of performer? x”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and find out, hm? x”

——

You walk slowly in your heels, and Rahim tries to liven you up, while grabbing your arm and making you keep up with his excited pace.

“Rahim, where are we going? I seriously don’t think—“

And then, you’re there. Rahim drags you inside some dark establishment with music so loud, you can feel it in your heartbeat. It’s a club— but not just any club.

“My friend should be on in about 5 minutes, let’s wait for him!” he shouts over the loud, booming music, guiding you to the bar. The lights are frantic, different colors, casting different shades onto every face. The place is packed, a booming area of nightlife in the city— not your type of scene, especially on a day like this.

You both clink glasses and the sound echoes in your ears as you throw back the pungent vodka in one swift go, leaving Rahim staring at you, eyes wide.

“Easy, tiger— I want you to be awake for the show!”

He grabs your hand and takes you through the crowd, shifting his hands from yours onto your shoulders in front of him to guide you through a sea of both men and an abundant amount of women, until you’re right in front of the stage. You hold a hand over your eyes to shield them from a constant flicker of a light across from you.

“And next, we have a fan favorite. The man who can bend anyone’s preferences, the goofball of the group, the reason for the panties on the floor. Here he is, let’s give a warm welcome to B!”

The crowd bursts into applause and screams, whistles that all echo in your head near giving you a headache. As you move your hand away from your eyes, you see a silhouette emerge from the curtains.

“Look! Look! It’s starting!” Rahim shouts into your ear, shaking you a bit by the shoulders from behind, “this is going to be so rich! I promise!”

Right on cue, a familiar song plays. It’s Lolly by Juicy J. You can’t help but grin into a laugh, which makes Rahim grin back at your expression.

The silhouette then approaches out of the dark, directly under the lights as he walks towards the pole. He’s dressed ... like a chef? You giggle as you see women and men both going crazy as he takes each step, his hat tossed aside, and the crowd throwing bills frantically onto the stage— decorated in neon pink, green, yellow, and red lights. You clap along to the beat as you see the man dance sensually in a way that entrances the audience, body rolling smoothly without friction, as the buttoned shirt gets ripped open and tossed away. Assistants at the club place a chair on stage, and escort one lucky lady to the seat, back facing you and Rahim. Things go from 0-100 as the chef brings out whipped cream from beneath the stage, and licks up her thighs and down her chest, wiggling his tongue in her cleavage, leading to an eruption of screams from the crowd. There was one issue that broke you away from the immersion— B didn’t seem interested in the lucky lady onstage, he was more interested in you— in fact, he maintained eye contact with you during all of his tongue adventures.

Climbing onto her lap, he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down to reveal a tuxedo themed thong. The crowd explodes into laughter and thicker clouds of money rain onto him, as he playfully slaps his own ass cheek and sticks his tongue out at the crowd.

“Isn’t he the best? I think he’s so funny-“

Rahim’s train of thought is interrupted with his own frantic laughter and cheers as B strategically places the can of whip cream on his crotch, and sprays the woman with it. Once he climbs off, he dances a bit more towards the crowd. The way the neon lights flashed and shone on his body, every curve and defined line of his toned torso and thighs, defined collarbones and sculpted face leave you in awe, jaw dropping as you get a closer look at him. He shoots you a wink with the tip of his tongue peeking from the corner of his lips before blowing a kiss to Rahim, and then bowing before disappearing off the stage for the next act.

“That was so crazy! I swear I think I got some of that whipped cream on me!” shouts Rahim, you nod grinning, biting your lip at the thought of the mystery dancer before telling Rahim you wanted another drink. As you sit down alone at the bar on your second tequila shot, another song booming in your ears as you nod along to it, you feel someone sit next to you.

“I’ll take whatever she’s having!”

You peer over and see no one other than the dancer himself. He grins cheekily at you before downing a shot like its water, and introducing himself formally.

“Hey! My name is B, well it’s my stage name. My real name is Bobby... I don’t think you’re supposed to know that though.”

“My name is [MC], you did amazing up there!”, you say, realizing his eyes are scanning you up and down.

“You seem a bit flustered?”

“No no, I’m just blushing because of the alcoho-“

“Right.” He says with the lick of his lips. “How about this, would you want a private dance? I saw the way you were looking at me up there— definitely boosted my performance ego.”

You giggle and retort the same sentence back, “I saw how you were looking at me too... I wasn’t even sitting onstage but you made it seem like I was!”

“So how about you... be my main guest this time around?” he says, biting his lip.

You look around the crowd from your seat and see Rahim catch eyes with you, and he grins whilst nodding to the music, giving you two reassuring thumbs up.

—

You take Bobby’s hand as he guides you to the back, grinning mischievously as he closes the door to the private room and stealthily clicks the lock.

“_Let me show you what I’m really about_.”

The dim lights engulf you two as you sit on a cushioned couch-for-one, and see how the highlights and shadow make his body look like an oil painting, something surreal. Slight sweat glistening off his skin almost sparkling, now he had a Chip and Dale’s type of bow tie collar on, and black leather pants.

“Let me remind you though,” he says in almost a whisper, “you can look, but you can’t touch. That’s the strip club rules, not mine. You have no idea how much I wish a girl like you could break the rules.. hell, maybe I’ll let you break them a bit... but only when I make you..” as he furrows his brow and slips a fluffy band around your wrists to ensure you don’t touch him, and that the experience is amplified. Hell, the music outside sounded even louder, pounding in every centimeter of your body.

He delicately moves your hair out of your face and behind your ears before climbing onto your lap and using the chair end to balance himself as he dances. It’s almost as if he were the ocean, creating perfect waves both with his body and within you, before he gently moves your hands down his torso, completely engulfed with the beat. After all, it’s his job, of course he’d be good at it. He runs your finger over his lips before placing you lying down across the seat and it’s armrests, before making you hold onto the hem of his pants while he grinds on you, centimeters away, making you sweat slightly. All you wanted at this moment was him. Your hands were already acquainted with his body, why not the rest of it? Lost in thought, you hardly notice Bobby kissing down your neck and unbuttoning your shirt, tracing down from your underwire to your lower stomach with his fingertip ever so slightly—- a touch so light you arch in response. Embarrassment begins to settle in your red hot cheeks, as you struggle to look away from his gaze.

“Are you getting shy on me? Aw babe, this is just the beginning—“ you have no time to respond as he sits you back up, forcefully spreading your legs and moving his face to the rhythm between, his dreads occasionally tickling your skin. You flip over, and he admires the view from behind before smacking and firmly placing a hand on your ass cheek, gripping it a bit, making you shudder. He makes sure to look at you almost for approval and sees you biting your lip. He slides off your skirt in one unbearable slow movement, and slowly slides off your panties after you nod a yes to him, making him smirk.

“Remember, I said you can’t touch me— but I can touch you. Don’t be too loud, now.” he says as he gently cups a hand over your mouth and licks a stripe over the panties from bottom to top of your crotch, before blowing air on it. The cold feeling makes you throw your head back, and without his hand stopping you from making a noise, you would’ve absolutely been busted by the gasp you almost let out.

“Aw babe you’re so wet for me already... was this waiting for me since the show itself? Poor you... let me make it up to you.”

He brings over a chair from a nearby vanity and sits down, bringing you down on his lap. He places you on his right thigh, and you feel the folds from his stiff leather pants against your crotch. You can feel your pulse everywhere, dragging your fingertips down his body as he helps you ride his thigh, every wrinkle and crevice hitting you at just the right spot, senses enhanced with his hand around your throat with just the right amount of pressure to prevent you from yelling out, or making any noise for that matter.

“B-Bobby I think I’m-“

“Not without me you’re not.” His tone was demanding yet flirtatious, serious yet passionate, breathing heavy at the sight of you being a complete mess in front of his eyes. His lips smirk slightly when he sees your red cheeks and hears your slight impatient whimper. “I don’t want to jump to any conclusions... but I think there’s someone you’re trying to forget tonight. I’ll make sure that happens.”

He pushes you onto the previous couch and flips you over as if you weigh nothing, you’re left ass facing him as you shake your hair out of your face and look at your restrained hands in front of you. All you wanted to do was slide them past his hem, make him feel how thankful you were for his show being your distractio—

You hear the sound of something crinkling and pulling. A condom. He slips out of his pants and slides the condom on with two strokes, preparing himself and you for what’s about to come. You knew he was big, but not THAT big... some guys are growers, you know.

He grips you from behind, sending a feeling of immediate knowledge of future bruising, as he slides himself in. You go to cry out, but bite into your open and ragged button-up to hide the noise. You definitely didn’t want to get caught, especially now. The room fills with rapid breaths as he slides his hands up to grip your waist, ensuring his entire length is inside you. The thrusts begin slow and steady, but quicken every now and then just to go back to a longing, teasing pace. You feel your teeth clenching the fabric, eyes shutting and elbows being your support through the movement.

“Fuck... shit...” you hear him utter under his breath, before you feel him quicken and suddenly stop while kissing down your back. You feel your own body tense up at the feeling of his wet kisses and him being inside you, where you feel like you’re going to see stars as you leak out from beneath you. You remain in that position, catching your breath before he pulls out, helps you turn around and kisses you deeply, fingers on your jawline as he undoes the restraints on your wrists.

“I might’ve accidentally, uh... left something for you-“ he hands you a hand mirror and you see deep red marks trail down your neck and stomach, and you hide your face in your hands in disbelief. “Bobby,” you start, still catching your breath, “how is this supposed to be ‘lowkey’ when I look like a polka dot wallpaper!”

He giggles and dresses himself back up, giving you your skirt back, before helping you stand and fixes your hair while wiping his own sweat off on a rag nearby. “Maybe if you want another dance, it can be a home visit?” he says cheekily, whipping you with the twirled rag as you giggle and button up your shirt.

“That’s definitely going to happen soon. Thank you... for tonight.”

He kisses your forehead and unlocks the door, walking out with you as if nothing happened.

———

Rahim runs up to you frantically, you had been in the room for a while without answering your phone and he thought you either left or got abducted.

“[MC], I’ve been looking all over for you! I had no idea what—“

“I guess I’ll leave you two to it, then?” Bobby says, grinning before walking away and slipping a paper into your hand sneakily.

“Let’s go home, [MC]. You’ve worried me enough this one night to last me ten years..” he says, and you smile before jolting backwards as he points at your neck.

“You... who did that? Was it... no way!” You nod and giggle and Rahim high fives you as you walk out the door, onto the streets once more while dawn sets. “Now that’s a night to trump all others.”


End file.
